


The Worst Sex We’ve Ever Had

by Readandlisten98



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readandlisten98/pseuds/Readandlisten98
Summary: Rowan went away for a few weeks and when he gets back the both of them are a little too eager when they reunite. I posted this on tumblr a few weeks ago, enjoy.





	The Worst Sex We’ve Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: readandlisten98

Rowan had been gone a week. It was the longest they had been separated since she escaped the iron coffin a year and a half ago. He was off rebuilding the southern border villages, the towns that had been destroyed 12 years ago during Adarlan’s reign. Aelin was doing.... okay. Not great. But she was surviving. She missed her mate, her husband, her consort, but she could do this. Not for long she realized, but she would not crumble. She would never get the territorial fae bastard that was her love to leave her side again if she fell apart now. Her nights had been sleepless, but she had kept busy during her days, an easy task when you were the Queen of Terrasen. Tonight was no different it was already half past midnight and she was still twisting and turning, sleep a thing far out of reach. It was hot in her rooms, the summer night making her even more restless.

She was about to get up and take a cold bath when she heard her antechamber door open, she tensed until the pine and snow scent of home struck her senses. She let out a sigh of relief and excitement at the return of her mate. She was already bouncing toward her bedroom door when he entered, taking her into his arms. 

“You were supposed to be gone for two more days,” Aelin murmured against his chest.

“”I flew ahead of the rebuilding party. The men could tell I was anxious to get home, I’m positive they were glad to be rid of my snarling face,” Rowan chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“You’re always such a charmer, I’m surprised they didn’t ask you to stay for the month,” Aelin replied, smirking at her consort. Rowan just growled and kissed her mouth with quiet intensity.

Her core tightened at the sound and she moaned into his mouth, giggling as he walked backwards to the bed but decided last minute that it was too many steps away, and collapsed onto the floor pulling her with him. He laughed against her neck, where his lips were currently working on leaving a mark for her to try to cover in the morning. She didn’t care as the sound of his laughter made her heart leap, she had missed that sound.

“This is cozy,” she said, laughing as she unlaced his pants and palmed his growing enthusiasm. 

Rowan let out a dark chuckle, “I couldn’t wait.” He moaned as she began stroking inside his pants. He flipped them over to regain control, but decided he wanted the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, off of her. As she was under him, it got stuck on her left shoulder, leaving her awkwardly contorted. They both dissolved into laughter. All Rowan and Aelin wanted was to “officially” reunite, but their excitement was hindering them. 

Finally Aelin pushed Rowan off of her, stood up, and pulled her shirt and underthings off. 

“There. That’s better,” she said, smirking. “I believe it’s your turn, Prince.”

He smirked and rose of the ground. He began removing his weapons, shirt and pants. “Better?” Rowan inquired, lifting a brow.

“Mmmm hmmmmm”

He pushed for her again, both of them stumbling into the dresser. His lips found hers as his hands began squeezing her ass, pulling her towards him. She could feel his cock pushing against her. She lifted a leg onto his hip and guided him to her. 

They both were to eager to bother with any foreplay. His arrival home was foreplay enough. She tightened around him when he pushed in to the hilt and moaned into his mouth. He pulled out and thrust back in, causing them both to loose their balance, they slammed into the dresser again, her elbow hitting with an audible, thwack. Aelin began laughing, while Rowan placed smiling kisses to her nose, cheeks and lips. 

“This isn’t the most sustainable position, Rowan,” Aelin hummed as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

“Mmmm,” he groaned and fell back into a chair that he had moved with his wind, taking her with him, staying connected in the most intimate way. 

She placed a firm kiss to his lips and chuckled, “That works.” She raised her hips and lowered herself at the same time he thrust up. They both groaned at the delicious feeling of being together. He tried to pick up the pace and thrust deeper but the arms on the chair were in the way and he kept sliding lower in the chair to get a better angle. Pretty soon his back was almost flat on the seat, and his ass was completely off of the chair.

“Aelin, we need to move, this hurts,” he grinned up at her, where she was still trying her best to ride him. 

“Poor Little Fae Baby,” she crooned down at him, but she lifted herself off and walked to the the bed. 

She laid on her her back opening her legs, baring herself to him, and closed her eyes. She was expecting to feel him crawl over her but after a few seconds of no movement looked up at where he was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at her dripping center. He looked up and met her eyes, and stalked forward. He began licking up her thigh, looking as though he was going to lick up her center, but at the last minute skipped her dripping folds and continued to lick up her naval to her breasts. “Buzzard,” she whispered right as he bit hard on her nipple. She cried out, hands gripping his hair, now a shaggy length around his ears. 

He smirked up at her, “You were saying princess?”

“That’s Your Majesty to you, Prince,” she replied haughtily. He chuckled and thrust into her again, too needy to do anything else. She moaned but reached under her where a pillow was awkwardly bunched in the middle of her back.

“This is the most uncomfortable sex we’ve ever had,” she panted, smiling as he continued to pound into her.

“Mmmm,” Rowan agreed. Sweat was beginning to bead on his face, as he placed laughing kisses on her face and neck. 

He reached between them to find the bundle at the apex of her thighs, she moaned as he began to circle, faster and faster as he began thrusting harder and deeper. She found her release a second before Rowan came, yelling her name into her neck. He pulled out and rolled to the side bringing her closer.

“I was looking forward to that the whole way home,” he said softly.

“What?” She giggled, “the worst sex we have ever had?”

“I think I prefer the most humorous sex we have ever had,” Rowan replied.

“I didn’t know I married a male of comedy,” she said. Then quietly added, “humorous sex with you, is perfect sex for me.”


End file.
